¿Más grande que eso?
by LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA
Summary: InuYasha encuentra algo extraño en la mochila de Kagome...y por eso se desata una situación un poco vergonzosa. Pero InuYasha siempre sabe como solucionar un momento incomodo ¿o no? Para Challenge Inuyasha's Contest


**Challenge: Inuyasha's Contest.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen.

**Nombre del** **fic**: ¿Más grande que eso?

**Nombre de la autora:** LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA

**Número de palabras: **1.020

**Objeto usado:** Un condón

**Advertencias: **Dice un par de palabras inapropiadas e insinúa cosas para adultos

**Nota de la autora: **Ya vi a mi competencia y me siento intimidada…. Pero vale la pena intentar ¿verdad?...¡Que lo disfruten!

¿Más grande que eso?

Estaba en la época antigua, descansando a la sombra de un árbol disfrutando de la calma.

Hace unos días había sido mi cumpleaños número 16, por lo que las escandalosas de mis amigas me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa… pero en realidad yo solo me quede un rato, ya que luego de un tiempo todo el mundo se había embriagado demasiado, y hasta el mismo Hoyo estaba tambaleándose cantando: "_te quiero… recién te conozco y te quiero…"_ para luego desmallarse y vomitar.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió de esa "fiesta" fue el regalo de la borracha Yuka.

Ella me había dicho:

- Ahora que tienes un año más, y estas echa toda una mujer, quiero que tengas esto- y coloco algo en mis manos.

Luego se fue riendo y grito:

-¡Espero que tú y tu novio el rebelde me lo agradezcan!

Cuando abrí la mano un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas, era….era… un ¡Condón!

De repente sentí la presencia de alguien frente a mí… pero luego de unos segundos pude descifrar quien era.

-¿Qué pasa InuYasha?- pregunte levantando la vista sonriendo.

-¿Qué qué hago?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Si…¿Qué haces?

-Tengo hambre tonta, estuviste aquí todo el día, ¡quiero ramen!- Tomo mi mochila, la cual yacía a un lado mío y la dio vuelta para que todas mis cosas cayeran al suelo.

InuYasha comenzó a buscar el ramen con la mirada, mientras pasaba por alto las típicas cosas que conocía… el cepillo de pelo, los libros, las hojas y…

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo tomando un objeto que yacía en el suelo y abriendo el empaque.

La cara de Kagome era un arcoíris de emociones…. estaba la vergüenza, ya que InuYasha sostenía un condón en frente de ella….un poco de lujuria, ya que no pudo evitar imaginarse al hanyo con una mirada hambrienta al frente de ella diciéndole: "_vamos preciosa_"…..y por ultimo una pisca de enojo…. porque… bueno… no hay razón… solo quería enojarse.

-¡N..nada, dámelo!- grito mientras intentaba quitárselo en vano, ya que él había comenzado a olfatearlo.

-¿Se come?- pregunto mientras lo olfateaba… y le daba una pequeña lamida.

-¡No, no hagas eso!- Kagome volvió a intentar quitárselo, pero él puso una mano en la cabeza de ella apartándola del objeto.

-No hasta que me digas- se rio –Tonta

-Está bien, te diré si me lo das.

El hanyo lo pensó un poco y luego se lo entrego a la muchacha para que le respondiera que era ese extraño y viscoso objeto.

-¿Y bien… que es?

Kagome antes que nada se fue corriendo, para luego decir su famoso:

-¡Abajo!

Inevitablemente el peli plata cayó al suelo, gruñendo y susurrando maldiciones.

Cuando el efecto termino se levanto y comenzó a buscar a la colegiala.

Dio un par de saltos y la encontró corriendo… moviendo los brazos como loca gritando:

-¡HAY HAY HAY! ¿Qué voy a hacer?- grito mientras tiraba el condón a un lado.

De repente InuYasha se puso frente ella y la acorralo contra a un árbol.

-Dime…¿Qué es eso?- pregunto con una mirada amenazadora.

-Errr…agrr..mmmmm….es algo para…para que … la gente no tenga bebes.

La azabache dio un largo suspiro de relajación, ¡ya! ya lo dijo.

-¿Y cómo, es alguna clase de hechizo?- movió la cabeza a un lado confundido.

-N..no.

-Entonces…¿Qué es?

-Bueno los hombres se lo ponen para no….mmm… embarazar a las mujeres.

-Y…¿Dónde se lo ponen?

La cara de Kagome volvió a ser todo un arcoíris… bueno… más bien una mancha roja de la vergüenza.

-¡InuYasha!... no me hagas decirlo- exclamo moviendo los brazos como si intentara salir volando como un colibrí.

-¿Por qué?¿Que tiene de malo? Solo quiero saber.

Kagome intento escapar de su tortura…pero InuYasha coloco sus brazos a los lados de ella… dejándola sin escapatoria.

-Dímelo de una vez.

Kagome no podía decirlo, solo se quedo mirándolo fijamente y le dijo:

-¿¡Donde crees?!... mira la forma que tiene y piensa en algo que tienes los hombres que las mujeres no - termino roja de la desesperación… quería salir de ahí y tirarse a un acantilado… quería que se desatara una batalla interminable y no tuviera que hablar de ello nunca más… quería golpearse contra la cabezota dura de InuYasha una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra y otra vez hasta quedar inconsciente.

Por otro lado InuYasha estaba usando todas sus neuronas intentando descifrar el "difícil acertijo" que Kagome le había dado.

-Los hombres tienen…. ¿barbas?- dijo InuYasha esperando acertar

-No- La muchacha no podía creer que InuYasha fuera tan tonto para no darse cuenta, parece que era más cabeza dura de lo que pensaba, si llegaba a golpearse con la cabeza de el seguro más que inconsciente quedaría muerta de un golpe tan duro.

-¿Músculos?

-No

-¿Pelos en las piernas?

-No

-¿Pelos en la nariz?

-¡No!

-¿Vos grave?

-¡Un pene InuYasha, un pene!

Al terminar la oración Kagome se tapo la boca lo más rápido que pudo… e InuYasha se sonrojaba pensando: "Upsi, no debí preguntar"

Pero en medio de ese silencio incomodo a InuYasha se le hizo una pregunta.

-Kagome-la llamo

-¿Q..que?-pregunto cohibida entre el árbol y el hanyo

-¿Yo… podría usar uno de esos?

-¿¡Que!?- Kagome se sorprendió ¿Acaso InuYasha le estaba proponiendo algo?

-Lo que pasa eso no me entraría- dijo un poco sonrojado

Ella se pregunto porque, si era un talle grande

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es que estoy seguro de que el mío es más grande que eso- dijo señalando el condón en el suelo

En la mente de Kagome resonó una sola palabra…"el mío es más grande que eso"

-¿Más…grande?- pregunto tímida.

-Si…¿Por qué?...¿te interesa?-pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa

En ese momento Kagome pensó si venderían condones extra grandes… y que debería conseguirlos lo antes posible.


End file.
